


For the Wizard with Everything

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Drama, Ficlet, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-16
Updated: 2006-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can Harry and Remus give Severus for his fiftieth birthday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Wizard with Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/gifts).



"Severus turns fifty on his next birthday, doesn't he?" Harry asked Remus one morning, while the two of them were lingering over tea and the remnants of breakfast and Severus had already vanished down to his laboratory in the basement.

"He does. So do I," said Remus.

"Yes, but his is first." Harry frowned. "I thought we should do something special for him, but I'm not sure what."

"I'd advise against a surprise party. Or any sort of party, probably." Remus took a final sip of tea and set down the cup in its saucer with a clatter. "You know he'd be stiff and resentful all night. Severus might have mellowed somewhat in the last few years of the three of us living together, but he's still not exactly the most sociable person in the wizarding world."

"Not exactly," agreed Harry with a wide grin. "So, do you have any ideas?"

"Hm. There's always the old standby of a card signed by everyone you can round up," said Remus. "Which would show Severus that plenty of people do think well of him, without subjecting him to their actual presence."

Harry nodded. "Sure, but I was thinking something from you and me. It's not like he _needs_ anything, really. He hates it when I give him ties or robes or anything like that, there's more books in the house than he'll ever finish reading, and I wouldn't have the slightest idea what obscure potions ingredients he might appreciate having for his various experiments. Do you?"

"Afraid not. That leaves us with something token, something personal..." A slow smile spread over Remus' face. "Perhaps something for the bedroom. You know I have those clips that Sirius gave me, the silver lions? We could look for something along those lines for Severus."

"Brilliant," said Harry happily. "I'll go out to Feste Alley today and see what they might have."

He found several possibilities at Rightful Restraint, and after much thought and further consultation with Remus, they made a decision. Harry sent off an owl to Fred Weasley to ask a favor, and then there was nothing to do but wait for the ninth of January.

Severus grumbled that morning about having to meet with the Weasley brothers to discuss some potions that he had been supplying for their joke shop.

"Oh, give over, Severus," Remus said peacefully. "I'm sure it's nothing much; perhaps they want to increase their order?"

"If you're worried about your birthday..." Harry began, and Severus snorted.

"Why should that matter?"

Shrugging, Harry said, "I thought it might. But if it doesn't, then why are you annoyed?"

"I dislike taking the time away from production," Severus said. "Since I do have this meeting, I had better get going or I won't manage to finish everything that needs to be done today. See you both tonight."

The Weasleys seemed in particularly high spirits, although Severus wondered why they'd insisted on meeting with him personally when in his opinion, everything could have been settled by owl. It was later than usual by the time he reached home, and to his surprise neither Harry nor Remus was in evidence. Ordinarily they would be lounging in the kitchen as dinner cooked. He frowned. Surely they weren't planning some sort of surprise party for him? Or perhaps they were planning to go out for dinner. That would be understandable. It was his fiftieth birthday, after all, little as he wished to celebrate it.

Severus decided that he might as well go up to his room and change his robes in anticipation. He had spilled some armadillo bile on one sleeve earlier and he would prefer to be tidy, should he be whisked off to a swishy restaurant.

At this hour, this time of the year, it was long since dark out, but Severus knew his room well enough not to bother turning on the lights as he unbuttoned his robe and tossed it towards the bed, meaning to put it in the laundry as soon as he had dressed in fresh clothing. He did not expect the muffled sound that resulted, and quickly said, " _Lumos!_ "

The light revealed a tableau that set his pulse racing. Harry was spread-eagled on the bed, his hands and feet bound to the bedposts with a set of leather ties that Severus had never seen before. Serpentine clips adorned his nipples and another twined around his rigid cock. Remus lay beside him, wearing a collar; Severus could just see the handle of a plug between his arsecheeks.

"Happy birthday, Severus," they chorused. Harry gave him a wicked grin. "We thought you might like seeing your gifts in use."

"Quite." Severus swallowed, his eyes lingering on the nipple clamps. Were those snakes actually writhing? "Er. Thank you." This was a much better way to end this day than he had expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cruisedirector's birthday. I wanted to write her some happy smut, but the muse was uncooperative and I ran out of time. So there's only hints of smut here.


End file.
